


Miami Heat

by kleighanna



Series: Around the World [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/kleighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie premiere, a gunshot and an interesting connection to Kate's past. And it was just supposed to be a night of glitz and glamour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "Crossover" with Miami Medical (CBS), but they really only make brief appearances.

Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, slid her sunglasses onto her face as she stepped out into the Miami heat, her small suitcase pulling along behind her. She grinned widely as her best friend linked her arm through Kate's, both of them almost giddy.

"Girl, you need to become the main squeeze of more rich men," Doctor Lanie Parish said, her own sunglasses hiding her dark eyes. "Miami!"

Kate laughed with an affectionate shake of her head. "I had nothing to do with this," she told her best friend. "The premiere was supposed to be in New York."

"But Miami is hot," Esposito spoke up from behind the two women, not far behind. "Castle was right, it makes more sense to have a premiere for a movie like _Heat Wave_ in a place like Miami."

It had been quite the road to get them where they were. Castle had announced the movie almost two years ago, theoretical seconds before the case that had forced Kate to question almost every skill she'd thought she excelled at. But that was then. Now, it was time to show the world what Nikki Heat looked like immortalized on the silver screen.

And it was for that reason that Kate, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were all currently in Miami. There had been absolutely no doubt in Castle's mind about who he definitely wanted to be in attendance at this particular premiere. He'd been utterly sweet when he'd confided to Kate that he felt it was only appropriate that those responsible for the book's existence to begin with be there for the unveiling of _Heat Wave_.

"There you are!"

Kate's smile grew wider as she felt Rick's arm wrap around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She rolled her eyes as he relieved her of her suitcase, but took his hand when he extended it towards her. She was much more comfortable with public displays of affection since Alexis' debutante ball two months ago though she definitely appreciated the fact that he kept it to the little things. She was okay with holding his hand, with letting him wrap his arm around her, even short, sweet kisses, but that was about as far as she felt comfortable with. He'd been good about it, not going overboard, and sometimes, Kate actually suspected that he preferred things that way.

"We're right this way," Rick told them, tugging her along with him. They chattered amongst themselves as they made their way through the bustling airport.

"Holy crap!" Lanie exclaimed suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

Rick smirked. "I guess Kate forgot to tell you that while you're here, you'll be travelling in style?"

Lanie outright squealed, grabbing Kate's arm. "You didn't tell me there was going to be a limo!"

"And you two lovely ladies will be spending the afternoon at the spa before tonight's party," Rick informed them, kissing the side of Kate's head.

"Rick," the brunette started, a warning note in her voice. She was still terribly uncomfortable when he flashed around his wealth. More than that, she didn't need to be taken care of, even as much as he truly seemed to enjoy doing it. There were times she let him have his way, let him take her out to some ridiculously fancy restaurant, but she only ever agreed to spa days when Alexis all but begged her.

"What better reason to spend the day at the spa than for a party?" Rick responded, squeezing her hand in his. "Plus, Alexis will meet you there. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

Kate shot him a look. "When are you going to stop using your daughter as bribery, Castle?"

"When you stop protesting to days at the spa," he responded promptly. "Is it so difficult to accept that I like seeing you relaxed?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when have you known me to spend my days in a spa?" she replied. "Now spending them at the gym…"

He chuckled lowly, holding her back as Lanie, Esposito and Ryan climbed into the limo. "That's so hot," he whispered against her lips, kissing her hello properly. She hummed into his mouth. Allowing her tongue to touch his before pulling away. He released a sound of protest and she grinned.

"Come on, Castle. Can't keep Alexis waiting now, can we?"

* * *

Alexis greeted them at the front doors of the hotel, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alexis had been able to take the week off of school and accompany her father down for his week-long press junket before the premiere. Kate, however, had felt guilty at the idea that she could take more days off than her colleagues and elected for the same four days as Lanie, Esposito and Ryan.

"I'm so happy you're here," Alexis said wrapping her arms around Kate quickly before doing the same to Lanie. Then she linked arms with the ME. "Come on! We have to get you all checked in before we can go spa-ing!"

"Girl, you are my kindred spirit," Lanie replied with a wide grin, easily falling into step with the teenager.

Rick held Kate back slightly, looking sheepish. "I didn't want to make assumptions," he told her in a low voice as everyone else walked ahead. "You have your own room."

She was a little surprised at that. Touched, but surprised nonetheless. Staying the night wasn't anything new or different between them and they'd actually done it quite often. She definitely wouldn't have been surprised if they were sharing a room. "Oh," she said quietly, unsure of what her response was supposed to be.

"Changing it is an option," he replied, his hand rubbing her lower back. "I just wanted to give you the choice."

"That's sweet," she smiled.

"There is a but," Rick went on.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course there's a 'but'."

"It's a good 'but'!" he protested. "You have your own room _but_ there is an adjoining door."

Kate couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her mouth. "So, just so I understand, you didn't want to make assumptions, but you wanted access to me whenever you wanted?"

"You can lock the adjoining door," he said, defending himself. "It would be so much more complicated to move you out."

"What makes you think I would be the one moving out?" she quipped with her characteristic snarky upturn of the lips.

He looked down at her. "Oh, ouch!"

"Are you two love birds comin'?" Lanie called. "I get you haven't seen your boy in a few days, Girl, but I want to make the most of this spa thing while I've got it."

"Never let it be said that our Doctor Parish looks a gift horse in the mouth," Esposito said with a smirk at Lanie.

Lanie arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you're going to eat your words tonight, detective."

"God," Rick whispered in Kate's ear. "They're like... us."

Kate's fond thoughts about having her family together stuttered to a halt as she watched Lanie and Esposito with new eyes. Kate knew she wasn't the only one who largely buried herself in her work – and Lanie always said that no one wanted to date a girl that dealt with dead people daily – and she definitely understood how difficult it was to find someone who understood what kind of work they did. Yet watching Lanie and Esposito now, her best friend and a guy she looked at like her brother...

"Nah," she said, shaking her head. "It's just Miami. And the fact that you haven't been laid in five days."

"Does that mean you'll be sneaking through the door tonight?" he asked, his hand sliding around her hip, thumb slipping under the t-shirt she'd worn for flying.

"Assuming you let me go long enough for me to make it to tonight," she replied, stilling his thumb as it rubbed against her skin. Her hipbones were sensitive, a secret he'd found out and exploited on a number of occasions.

"Kate!"

The detective popped up on her tiptoes to kiss Rick before turning back to the impatient ME and redheaded teenager. "Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate smiled as she saw Rick step into her bathroom. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup, already in the dress she'd found on her bed. She'd had enough time to drop of her suitcase and unlock the adjoining door before Alexis and Lanie came by to collect her for their spa afternoon. Martha had even joined them, having gotten bored out by the pool. When she'd returned, the dress had been there, laid out elegantly against the hotel's dark bedspread. Kate had smiled and sighed in exasperation before climbing in the bathtub.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" he murmured, stepping close to press a kiss behind her ear.

"I did," she responded, brushing the mascara brush once more against her eyelash before returning the brush to its bottle. "We had a good time being girls."

"I'm glad," he replied, turning and leaning against the bathroom counter. "How's the dress?"

She shot him an exasperated look. "You really didn't have to, you know. You don't need to keep buying me things."

"I like doing it," he repeated, used to telling her the same thing. "There's the thrill of knowing exactly what dress size you wear, picturing the dress on you… This one, by the way, looks fantastic."

"You always say that," Kate said with a chuckle, replacing the mascara in her makeup case and moving to stand in front of him. Personally, she had to agree with him though. He certainly had taste and this one, like the others he'd chosen before, seemed to fit both her style and his. It was white silk with one beaded strap. The skirt fell loosely just above her hips, stopping just past her knees while the bodice hugged her upper curves snugly. The white brought out her dark hair – which she'd both curled and pinned up for the occasion – and, thankfully, made her look like she wasn't as pale.

"I always mean it," he replied, tilting his head back as she absently straightened his tie, adjusting it against his neck. He pulled her against him with one arm around her waist, taking a moment for just the two of them. The precinct had been inundated with cases in the weeks leading up to his departure and they really hadn't had the chance to take time for each other. Sure, they shared a bed and a few meals, but it was always overshadowed by exhaustion or case talk. This was the first time in a month they'd been together without cases to hold them back.

Kate rested her head on Rick's chest, content to stand there with him for a moment. Her stomach had been in knots since she'd returned from the spa that afternoon, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. It had felt like someone was watching her and it had made her terribly uncomfortable. But she hadn't been able to spot anyone and she'd chalked it up to her nerves for the evening. For even though they'd come out about their relationship, Kate was still very uncomfortable with the public icon of Richard Castle.

Eventually, his hand slid down her back and he pulled away slightly to look down at her. Without heels, she came to his chin and something primal always slid through his blood when she was barefoot against him. He knew his Kate was anything but small and dainty, but without her heels on, looking up at him like the gorgeous woman she was, he couldn't help the feeling that he needed to protect her. He smiled down at her, brushing his fingers against the wisps of hair at her neck, thrilling a little at her shiver.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. "Always."

She hummed into their next kiss. "You're feeling sentimental."

"I _missed_ you," he replied.

"I missed you too," she answered, her eyes opening. "But we're going to miss your premiere if you don't let me go to get my shoes."

It was the reluctance in her eyes that had him loosening his grip, knowing that she was saying that to keep them both on track. She didn't really want to let him go, but they both knew that this premiere, the success of this movie, were important to him. Extremely important to him. So he let her go and she picked up a pair of heels settled just outside the door. When she was finished with the final touches on her outfit, he held his arm out to her.

"I do believe we have a movie to see," he said.

She grinned as she linked her arm with his. "Lead on."

* * *

The premiere had gone off without a hitch. Kate had been fantastic on the red carpet, dignified and secretive and he'd been utterly floored with how she'd handled herself. And a little turned on. She was sophisticated, classy and she was _his_.

Now, they were all mingling at the after party. Rick was talking with Lanie, Alexis having dragged his date off somewhere when he felt a hand start to slide down his spine. He assumed it was Kate, at least until the hand kept going and took a hold of his ass. He jumped.

"Whoa," he said as he spun and found panic settling in just a little. He could almost hear Lanie's eyebrow arch. "Bianca."

"Ricky." Her lips curved up into a smile that, if he hadn't been attached, would have only meant good things for him. "I'm hurt you didn't come pick me up for the premiere. You don't usually stand up your dates."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ever mindful of the fact that his girlfriend's best friend was listening to the conversation. As it was, he was going to have some serious explaining to do when he managed to get Bianca's claws out of his arm.

The blond pouted as she latched onto his arm. "You didn't think I was going to miss your movie premiere, did you? It's so important to you and a girlfriend never misses things important to her boyfriend."

Rick winced. Lanie was going to kill him. He could tell by the 'ahem' that alerted Bianca to her presence.

"Oh, are you a fan? Did you know the relationship between his new heroine and the devilishly handsome journalist Rook is based off of ours?" Bianca said brightly. "He's such a good man, my Ricky."

"Uh huh," Lanie replied, one hand coming up to her hip. Rick strengthened his struggle. He knew Doctor Lanie Parish and the gleam in her eye didn't boast well for the woman currently digging her talons into his arm. God, he needed Kate. Or a drink. Or both.

"Well, I didn't resist as much as Nikki is and I keep telling him to just let her give in, but he swears he has plans. And isn't it so cute that he's working with NYPD detectives?"

Lanie's eyebrow kept climbing up her forehead as Bianca kept talking and Rick started frantically searching the room for Alexis or Kate. Both would be preferable, but if Lanie was going to get territorial about her friend's man, he definitely wanted Kate more than his daughter.

"Lanie?"

Oh, thank you Lord. The next best thing to Kate in harnessing the little whirlwind of Lanie, it was Esposito.

"This little tramp here was just tellin' me how Nikki Heat is based on her," Lanie answered the Hispanic detective's unasked question.

If Rick had thought the tramp comment would set Bianca off he was, unfortunately mistaken. Bianca was a woman he'd met at a book signing. They'd never slept together - as much as the sex with crazy people was spectacular he was perfectly comfortable with only having crazy sex with Meredith because at least with her, he always knew where they stood - and really, had never flirted with the woman. But Bianca was convinced hey were in a relationship and though Rick had taken another woman home with him after every event he attended, she still seemed utterly convinced that they had a thing.

Esposito eyed the blond up and down. "Don't look like Beckett to me," he said and Rick caught he way he stepped right into the ME's space. "No way she could take down a pretzel, let alone a perp."

"You're talking about Kate Beckett, the one the book's dedicated to?" Bianca let out a trill of laughter. "that was just Ricky's code! He does it all the time to make sure our relationship doesn't get to the press. Can't have his reputation ruined now."

Lanie blinked and Rick saw Esposito's arm shoot out to wrap around the woman's hip. It looked like a romantic gesture, but Rick knew it was both a subtle caution to Lanie's rapidly escaping temper and a leg up on catching her before she lunged and gouged Bianca's eyes out.

"You've got some nerve comin' up in here and sayin' my girl ain't real."

Despite the situation, Rick just barely held in his laughter. This was definitely an irritated Doctor Parish. Her sophisticated lexicon had been replaced and she slid back into slang. It was something Rick had noticed early with her and it never ceased to amuse him.

Bianca's smile was serene. "If you know a Kate Beckett I assure you, it wasn't Ricky's intention to steal her name or her identity."

"Bianca."

Rick had never been so glad for Paula Haas in his life. Okay, maybe that wasn't totally true since she'd been the one to field the press while he dealt with Kate following the California fiasco, but right now, it was a pretty close second.

"Paula." There was ice in Bianca's tone.

"I thought I told you never to come around again," Paula said, perching a well-manicured hand on her hip. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I filed legal documentation to that effect and I know this room is not fifty feet across in any direction."

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Ricky."

"You're still violating the restraining order," Paula shot back with a self-satisfied smirk. "So my friend Nick here," she said, waving to the security guard standing beside her. "Is going to escort you to the door and you're going to leave. And," she continued when Bianca opened her mouth, "you're going to do it without a fuss so that Nick here doesn't have to literally toss you out on your ass. Good night."

Rick thought for sure Bianca was going to lunge. The second Nick put a hand on her arm, Bianca snatched it away, turning and pulling Rick's head down to hers. He let out an oomph of protest as she kissed him before striding away, head held high.

Paula arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll get your rooms changed."

Rick's eyes darted around the room, from Esposito hanging onto Lanie, to Kate and Alexis, approaching their little group. He looked to Paula. "Better make it hotels."

"I'll find you a villa. Say thank you with gifts."

"Always," he agreed as Alexis and Kate made it to his side.

"Dad? What was that?" the teenager asked, easily slipping under his arm.

Kate was stiffer against his side and he found himself rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. He knew she didn't mean anything by it. She was still uncomfortable with some of the attention he got and he couldn't blame her for being angry about Bianca. He pulled Kate closer, tucking her firmly against his side and taking a moment to rest his head against hers and breathe her in.

"That was Bianca," he finally answered.

"Psychotic witch," Lanie grumbled. "Seriously. Girl thinks Nikki Heat is her alter-ego. A blade of grass would give her difficulty, let alone chasing some idiot down the street."

"The one that sends you anniversary gifts?" Alexis asked, her brows drawn together.

Rick nodded, finally lifting his head from Kate's. "The same. Do you have my extra toothbrush? I think I'm getting a disease."

Alexis pretended to search in her little purse for the required materials. She caught the confused and slightly disturbed look of the group around them and flashed a smile. "It's our running joke," she explained, snapping the purse closed again. "This isn't the first time Dad's been... propositioned like that."

Rick smiled his agreement, pressing a quick kiss to Alexis' forehead, before lacing his fingers with Kate. He excused them both, ensuring he still had a good hold on Kate's hand.

"Castle, where are we going?"

He shook his head slightly, softening his manhandling with a smile. "Just... come with me and don't argue. Just this time."

She usually did, and she probably would have, but he was already weaving through the crowd with a death grip on her hand. He pulled her out of the room and wrapped her up against him. "She's a psychotic fan," he said into her ear. "A psychotic fan who is under the impression that we're in some sort of clandestine relationship that I can't release to the press for her protection."

He leaned back to look into her eyes. She was strong, but when it came to other women and him, often insecure. It was something they were both working on, him in understanding that there were things about her that he couldn't change or fix and she in getting used to the idea that he didn't want another woman. He wanted _her_.

She sucked in a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me."

"Maybe not," he said, chuckling lightly to try and lighten the mood. "But you need to hear it, so I'll tell you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm in this because of _you_, Kate."

A smile stole across her face, one that made her eyes sparkle. "I know," she replied quietly. She chewed her lip for a moment. "But it's still nice to hear it."

"Well, thankfully I like telling you, so there we go." He grinned for a second before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"Richard Castle!"

His head shot up. What the hell? "Bianca?"

Sure enough, the blond stalked towards them and Rick automatically pushed Kate just slightly behind him. She wasn't a cop here, she was his Kate and despite the fact that she could definitely take care of herself, he couldn't stop his instincts in these kinds of situations.

"You know, I've let your transgressions go, Ricky," Bianca said with a maniacal little laugh. It was then that Rick spotted the flash of metal, his brain sluggish in identifying it as a gun. "I haven't whined or complained when you've taken other women home because I know you're always coming back to me. But I'm done waiting." She leveled the gun at Rick. "If you won't be with me exclusively then, well… you can't be with anyone."

"Rick no!"

And before he could stop her, Kate had darted around him and forward, taking Bianca down and dislodging the gun from her hand. But not before it went off and while there was something a little bit comforting about the skittering of the gun across the marble floors, Rick couldn't get over seeing the bloom of crimson that was leaking down to stain the pure white of her dress.

"Kate!"


	3. Chapter 3

The shot drew plenty of attention and Rick dove for Kate. She rolled herself over, groaning. "Jesus."

Two bouncers bodily lifted Bianca from the floor. Her eyes were wild, watching him lean over Kate.

"She's nothing! Nothing compared to what we have Ricky!"

Rick ignored her, his attention focused solely on the detective bleeding in front of him. Off came his jacket and he pressed it to the bleeding wound. "You're going to be okay," he told her, voice quiet. "You're going to be okay."

He vaguely heard someone call for someone to call the paramedics, but his entire being stayed focused on the woman beneath him. He was only peripherally aware of the crowd forming around them, of the people now watching him. There was blood staining his hands and he realized that the bullet must of hit something important. Where were the damn paramedics!

He shouldn't have brought her. This wasn't her thing, this wasn't her world. He'd had to cajole her into it, push, pull, deal, threaten, bribe… He should have just let her go when she'd said no. He had crazy fans, he knew that, and he should never have put her in a situation where she would be vulnerable to their insanity. She hated the fame, the spotlight, and he'd essentially shoved her into it.

"Dad!"

Jesus! Alexis! Rick's eyes slammed closed. He'd worked so hard over the years to ensure that his daughter didn't see things, heck, didn't hear things. Sometimes he talked about the cases, more often than not he didn't because he wanted the innocence of his daughter to stay intact. God, she shouldn't be seeing Kate like this.

Alexis admired Kate. Kate was Superwoman. Superwoman didn't get shot. Superwoman would never be caught dead bleeding on the marble floor of a hotel in Miami. Superwoman didn't need paramedics.

There was a blur in his peripheral vision and his head swung over to find Lanie kneeling beside him. She kept her eyes on Kate, but spoke. "What happened?"

"She was shot."

"By the bitch."

Rick's lips twitched up despite themselves. "Yeah."

The ME shook her head and started muttering under her breath. "Kate," she said finally. "Kate."

Brown eyes fluttered open and Rick cupped her cheek in his hand, getting out of Lanie's way. "Stay with us, Sweetheart. Please."

Her eyes took him in and her focus sharpened. "Blood."

"Yours," he promised, catching the hand that reached up. "I'm okay."

Kate's eyes closed. "Good."

"No!" Rick exclaimed. "Kate, don't close your eyes. Look at me, keep your eyes on mine."

"Dad? Dad!"

Alexis. Over his shoulder.

"Katie, girl, don't you fade on me."

Lanie, murmuring.

"Out of the way!"

Paramedics.

Breathe.

He vaguely heard Lanie speaking to the paramedics, focusing so intently on Kate, on her eyes, on her being. Hers were locked on his too, focused and open. "You stay with me," he ordered. "Don't you dare close your eyes, Kate."

Then she was pulled from him, onto a stretcher with help from two paramedics and Lanie. He watched, a little in awe as Lanie swung herself up onto the stretcher without much thought, straddling Kate's body as she continued to hold the jacket in place. The paramedics started moving, rolling the stretcher away, Lanie and Kate both passengers. He followed, because he couldn't _not_, until they got to the ambulance and loaded Kate inside.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't let you on here."

"But-"

"Castle!" Lanie's voice was harsh, but effective in focusing his attention. Then she softened. "She's in good hands. I'll ride with her, you follow."

He didn't like that idea, not really. He wanted to be with her, to follow her, to not let her out of his sight in case…

"Castle!"

But he trusted Lanie. Lanie was Kate's best friend. There was no way Lanie was going to let Kate die. "Okay," he heard himself say. Then he stepped back and the paramedics closed the ambulance doors.

"Richard."

He turned to his mother, his daughter, and Ryan and Esposito.

"I had them bring the car around."

There were tears in his mother's eyes, distress on her face and Alexis'. Despite the blood, her wrapped his daughter up in his arms. "She's going to be okay," he told his little girl. "She's going to be okay."

She was going to be okay. She had to be okay, just had to be. Because he said so.

And because he wasn't totally sure what he was going to do if she wasn't.

* * *

"Alpha Team, incoming in three."

Dr. Eva Zambrano looked around the rather calm Miami Dade trauma unit, sucking in her usual deep breath to center herself. It was always a little funny to see how incredibly calm the unit could be just seconds before an incoming.

"You know, with some of the things we've seen, a GSW seems so mundane."

Eva looked over at Chris Deleo with a roll of her eyes, her shoulder brushing against his. "There is something seriously wrong with you if a GSW is mundane work," she replied, already snapping on her gloves.

"Nah," he answered with a chuckle. "Just means I've been working trauma too long."

Eva shoved that away, unwilling to acknowledge the twist her gut at the thought of him leaving. He was probably one of her best friends, having worked together for three years at Miami Dade. He was her rock and there was no doubt in her mind that when it came down to it, he was hers.

"Do we know anything?"

Serena Warren was just pulling her hair back in a messy bun as she stopped beside Eva and Chris. Eva shook her head. "Nope. But we've got about thirty seconds."

"Less," Chris replied, stepping forward as the ambulance arrived.

"Female, thirty-two. GSW to the left shoulder."

Eva stepped forward, eyeing the petite black woman in formal wear pressing what looked to be someone's jacket against the wound. "Name?"

"Kate Beckett."

Eva felt bile rise up in her throat and her step hitched. She almost tripped over her own feet as she went to fall into step with the stretcher. She caught a glimpse of Chris' momentary worried look.

"Kate, can you hear me? " she asked, watching the woman's eyes flutter. "Kate, I'm Dr Zambrano, you're in good hands, okay?"

"Hurts," she managed to get out.

"I'm sure it does, but we'll have you fixed up in a jiffy," Eva promised as they slid into Trauma Three. The woman hopped off like a pro, stepping back and away from the doctors. Her hands and dress were bloody, but she seemed unfazed. Eva turned her attention back to Kate. "Can you stay with me?"

"Rick?"

Eva glanced around the trauma unit, spotting a man covered in blood looking around frantically. The woman who had ridden in the ambulance made her way towards him, reaching out for him at the same time Serena approached. "Here," she replied. "But I need you to just focus on us right now, okay? He's out in the waiting room, but we have to get this bleeding to stop." Her hand came up over Kate's as it moved to take off the mask. "Leave it on, Kate."

"Upper left shoulder…" Eva vaguely heard Chris say. "Through and through, but it's equally as likely it got an artery. There's too much blood for it to have missed vitals."

"You'll be in good hands," Eva promised the woman underneath her. "I need you to stay calm and trust us, okay?" Finally, Kate's eyes fluttered closed and Eva had the chance to center herself. It was only a split second, but it was enough for her to concentrate on the bright red blood and not on the woman that blood belonged to.

"Alright, let's get her cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

Rick didn't do well with uncertainty.

Sure, he lived in the moment, let life carry him where it may, but when it came to those he cared about, when it came to those he loved, when it came to his family, uncertainty was unacceptable. When it came to Kate, it was tolerated even less. Because if there was one thing the woman was, it was predictable. He knew her, inside and out. He knew about the freckle on her right hip, knew about the scar on her stomach, knew the multiple colours and hues her eyes took on… hell, he knew the different colours her hair turned in different lights. He'd _studied _her and he wasn't unwilling to admit it.

By this point, he also knew most of her likes, dislikes and fears. Coffee was the obvious example whereby it was their ritual for him to bring her favourite cup of coffee to the precinct when he stopped. But he also knew there were times, when she was irritated with him, she'd avoid the shiny high-end coffee maker just to spite him. He knew that her mother's death haunted her nightmares during bad cases. He could translate every nuance of her skin, the slightest move of her body. He knew when she was upset, when she was angry, and he knew when to give her space and when to back off.

He knew Kate Beckett.

But right now, with her in an operating room surrounded by gowned doctors, he knew nothing. He didn't know about the bullet, didn't know if the shot had hit anything vital – though from the amount of blood he assumed it had – and most importantly, he didn't know if she was going to make it.

Rick ran a hand through his hair, it's original style long gone from the number of times he'd done it.

"Castle, sit."

He looked up at the diminuitive ME who sat glaring at him, then around the waiting room. They were all there, Alexis and Martha, holding onto each other. Esposito sitting a little too close to Lanie's right and Ryan flanking her on the left.

He blew out a heavy breath. "She's been in surgery for three hours."

"She took a bullet just north of her heart," Lanie answered candidly. "I'd be more worried if they were finished by now."

"They haven't been out to talk to us, to let us know what's going on. What if that means that there's too many complications, that no one can get away from the surgery because they're all on hand to try and save her?"

God, this was the one situation where he _hated_ his habit of falling into storytelling. Because logically he knew he was just telling himself stories. He knew he was thinking in worst case scenarios, but until someone came out to tell him something productive, it was all he had.

"Wouldn't you rather have them all be in the OR helpin' to save her?" Esposito replied, surprisingly calm. Even Ryan, though there was anxiousness in every line of his body, was able to sit.

Lanie stood, resting her hand on his arm. "She's in good hands," the ME tried to reassure him. "The trauma nurse assured me that they're the best there is."

"Honestly?" Rick said in a low voice, "That doesn't help."

"Honestly?" Lanie shot back. "It's all we've got."

* * *

Eva sighed as she tossed her surgical gear into a nearby hazmat bin.

Kate Beckett.

With a bullet wound.

How the hell had the woman come into her trauma bay? The last time she'd seen Kate had been a medical conference in New York over five years ago. That Kate hadn't had time for a vacation to Miami, nor had she had time to entertain the notion of the party she'd so obviously come from.

"You okay?"

She looked up as Chris fell into step with her. "Fine," she responded.

"You're lying." He grinned when she shot him a glare. "I know you, Doctor Zambrano. So spill. What's going on with you and our GSW."

Eva blew out a breath. "She and I were roommates through college."

She caught the way his face blanked, just for a split second before it returned to the jovial smile he always wore. "So she knows the almost-fiancée?"

"No." Eva chuckled slightly, thankful for even that moment of levity. "That was med school, Chris, keep up."

"Right. So then this was… pre-med?"

"Yeah. I need to call her dad."

"Someone else can do it. Next of kin, right?"

"Yeah." But part of her really wanted to do it. She didn't want Jim Beckett to hear that his daughter had been shot and was fighting for her life in a Miami hospital from just anyone. "I've got it though."

"Well you might want to get the waiting room of people first," nurse Tuck said.

Eva ran a hand through her hair. "A room?"

"Oh yeah," Tuck nodded. "Lots of people, and all of them want answers."

Chris looked over at Eva and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of next of kin. You handle the room of worried onlookers."

"Coward." But she headed away towards the waiting rooms of the trauma unit. She looked around at the numerous anxious faces until she caught sight of the woman who had come in, holding a suit jacket to Kate's bullet wound. "You're here for Kate Beckett?"

She jolted when a man grasped both of her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Tell me she's okay," he said, eyes searching hers frantically. "She has to be okay."

"Castle," the dark-skinned woman snapped. "Let the woman go."

"Wait," Eva couldn't help herself. "Rick Castle?" She should have recognized is face from the million book jackets she'd seen since college. Heck, she saw it every time she finished one of her own Castle books.

"Yes," he said impatiently. "But how is Kate?"

There were a million questions that raced through her head, not the least of which was what on earth was Rick Castle, famous writer, doing there looking so incredibly worried about Kate? But she resolutely shoved it all aside because it certainly looked like this man wasn't going to be all that welcoming if she didn't give him answers.

"She made it through the surgery," Eva said to the group that had gathered. She took them all in, an older redhead with her arms wrapped around the younger redhead, two men looking very much like cops, then Rick Castle and the woman who was still covered in blood from putting pressure on Kate's wound.

"Does that mean she's going to be okay?"

Eva opened her mouth to respond, but he turned to the dark-skinned woman standing behind him instead.

"Lanie, tell me that means she's going to be okay."

"It means she's not on the verge of dying," the woman replied, and Eva took a split second to admire her candid honesty. "She's not out of the woods yet, but she's not definitely going to die."

Eva opened her mouth, but the young redhead stepped in first. The elder one wasn't far behind, both of them focused on Castle.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go get something to eat."

He seemed to want to argue, but the shorter woman rested a hand on his arm. "Go, Castle. We'll find you if anything changes."

It was with great reluctance that the man made his way out of the room, his arm still linked with the redhead's. Eva turned back to the woman, now backed by a Hispanic man and the other.

"Doctor Eva Zambrano," she said, introducing herself and holding out a hand. "You did some good work stopping her blood flow."

"Doctor Lanie Parish," the other woman responded. "ME. And thank you." She waved to the man behind her. "Detective Javier Esposito." She paused. "How is she really doing?"

"If I know anything about Kate, she's going to be fine," Eva responded. "She's never been one to back down from a fight and looking at the guy who just left, I doubt she'd be willing to back down from this one. What happened?"

"You know her?" the detective asked in surprise.

"Kate and I were roommates in college," Eva answered. "And you're right about Kate. She made it through surgery, but she's not out of the woods yet. We're going to keep tabs on her, and she's going to need serious rehab, but knowing Kate, she'll fight through it."

Lanie smiled. "That's our girl."

Eva couldn't stop her echoing smile, even though she caught the trepidation in the other woman's eyes. "The bullet went through her left shoulder and nicked the artery." She was actually kind of thankful for the ME, a woman well-versed in anatomy. It was going to make this a whole lot easier. "It caught in her scapula and we've managed to repair the damaged artery. She's going to be sore when she wakes up and her shoulder's going to take some serious time to heal."

Both Lanie and Javier nodded.

Eva's lips tilted up slightly. "We'll keep you posted," She ran a hand through her hair as she walked away. She needed a cup of coffee. Stat.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanie Parish didn't like waiting. She was and ME, so she had careful patience, but waiting wasn't something she did well. And this wasn't just any general waiting situation, this was Kate, her best girl, the woman she looked after. Well, had looked after. Ever since Rick Castle had stepped into the picture and whisked her best friend off to California, Lanie hadn't had to watch out for Kate half as much. Castle did an excellent job of it and, in fact, Lanie admired the easy way Rick managed to maneuver Kate into doing what he thought was best.

He was good for her, but Lanie had thought that almost since the moment she'd met him. On the job, he forced Kate to think outside the box, asked the questions that sometimes they overlooked. Off the job… Lanie liked the Kate that had been virtually skipping to crime scenes over the last six months. She liked the Kate that left the precinct on time, right when her shift ended. There were girls' nights, but they were fewer and farther between than they'd been before California.

Lanie looked around as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She stood in the glass hallway of the trauma unit, looking out over the sunny Miami landscape. Javier was there, over her shoulder, cup of coffee in hand, a cup he passed over to her.

"I'm headed back to pick up some things for Castle," he told her, his eyes locked on hers. "Mrs. R's comin' with me to grab some things for Alexis."

There was serious concern there, worry. Kate was his sister, just as much as she was Lanie's. Kate was their girl. It wasn't a surprise that they were lulled into a false sense of security, forgetting that SuperBeckett was human too. It was a little off-putting to know she was in surgery after getting shot. And getting shot as a civilian nonetheless.

She sighed and looked down at herself, dressed in a pair of medical scrubs the Alpha Team Chief had offered her when he'd come in to check on Kate. "A change of clothes would be nice," she said, her eyes going back out the window.

Javier squeezed her shoulder, his hand drifted down that side of her back. "Sure thing." She heard him take a few steps, then pause. "You know, you were somethin' back there with Beckett. In the hotel, I mean."

"Thanks," she said, a light smile drifting over her face. The paramedics had already thanked her, so had Kate's trauma doctor, but it always meant more coming from someone she knew. She heard him take a few more steps as she took a sip of her coffee. Her nose wrinkled. God! "Hey Javier."

He stopped dead, maybe because she'd used his first name.

She didn't look. "Get me some real coffee too, would you? This hospital stuff's worse than the station."

His chuckle floated over to her. "Roger that doc."

Lanie's lips twitched upwards as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey Eva."

The trauma doctor smiled at the man already putting together a cup of coffee. "Hey Jack."

"You look like you've just been through the wringer," he said, his efficient hands making quick work of the preparations.

"Thanks," she responded wryly. "That's exactly what every girl wants to hear." She reached into her pocket for the bill she'd shoved there on her way out of the change rooms, but a hand flashed by her peripheral vision, bill in hand.

"Add a black coffee, two sugars, please."

Eva stepped aside and looked up at Rick Castle, still dressed in his slightly bloody suit. "You don't have to-"

"It's the least I can do since you saved Kate's life," he told her quietly.

Eva couldn't help taking the man in. The Rick Castle she knew was the playboy, the one splashed across the tabloids and the one Kate ranted about in the periodic e-mails both women exchanged. This Rick Castle, the one who was so obviously concerned about Kate's well-being didn't fit with that picture.

He handed her the coffee with a tight smile. "We didn't get the chance to officially meet."

She echoed his smile with a tired one of her own. "Doctor Eva Zambrano."

"Rick Castle," he responded, shaking her free hand. "But… Rick. And…I'm sorry… For before."

"It's okay," she promised. "It's… it's nice to know that Kate has people who really care for her in New York."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion and Eva belatedly realized he wasn't there when she'd explained her relationship to Kate.

"We were roommates in college," she said starting away from the kiosk. He fell into step beside her and they wandered towards one of the low wire tables. She slid into one of the seats and he followed, taking a deep breath.

"How is she? Honestly."

"She took a bullet to the shoulder that nicked an artery. We've patched it, stitched it all up, and we'll keep a close eye on how she's doing. Honestly, and in my non-medical opinion, I think she'll make it," Eva replied, wrapping her hand around the cup. "Kate's strong, stronger than most people I know, and stronger than a lot of people I see come through here. And I think we all know we have you to thank."

Rick blinked. "Who's we and why me?"

"She never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Eva smiled slightly. "I'm assuming you know about her mother?"

He winced slightly, but nodded and Eva's heart warmed at how obvious it was that his reaction was the same as Kate's. She was starting to think that whatever hurt Kate hurt him too.

"When Johanna was killed, Kate lost it. She was pretty broken up for a while. Deferred her education completely… the whole thing. Then she found you, or more accurately, she found your books."

It wasn't exactly news to him that Kate had read his books. He was well aware that she was a huge fan of his work. He'd seen the multiple copies that had once been at her apartment.

"I'd asked her to pick up a textbook for me," Eva continued, looking down into her coffee cup fondly. "And you were in the damned bookstore. I had an exam the next day, and she spent three hours waiting in line to get a book signed." She shook her head. "I almost killed her that day. But then she started burying herself in your books, started pulling herself out of the funk that she'd fallen into after her mother's death. You got her back up on her feet."

Rick closed his eyes. "She never told me."

"She wouldn't," Eva responded. "You have to know by now Kate's extremely private."

He chuckled a little, sipping at his coffee. "Probably an understatement." When she shot him a look his mouth curved in a fond smile. "It's one of the bones of contention in our relationship."

"Ah, yes. Fame versus privacy. Always a trade off."

"She's been handling it with…." He shook his head. "This is going to break her."

"If you think this is going to break Kate, you don't know her," Eva said, her eyebrow arching upwards.

"No," he backpeddled. "Sorry, not her… This is… She got shot because of me."

"Huh?"

"_Heat Wave_, the movie," he answered. "The premiere was tonight and since she's Nikki Heat-"

"Wait, you wrote Kate into one of your books?" God, she needed to get out more. Of course, she'd read _Heat Wave_, mostly because Kate had gotten her hooked on Richard Castle's books when they were in college, but to think of that main character as her roommate…

"She _is_ the book," he said with a light chuckle. "I owe Nikki Heat to her."

Eva shook her head with a little chuckle of her own. "I really have to keep up on her life better." And, apparently, on her relationships. Rick Castle wasn't the usual type Kate had gone for. At least, not the one Eva was aware of.

"Sounds like you two have pretty crazy lives," he responded. "Do you keep in touch?"

She recognized the topic as a way to focus himself on something other than Kate's recovery. She looked at him, still seeing the utter fear in his eyes, the worry and the concern. There was also guilt there, real, honest guilt. She wanted to push on that, wanted to know why he'd feel guilty that Kate was in a hospital with a GSW, but he seemed too much of a mess. She'd check with someone else later.

"E-mail mostly," she finally answered. "As you said, our jobs keep us both kind of crazy."

"Eva!"

They both looked up as Chris jogged towards them.

"We've got incoming in three. And I couldn't reach the dad of our GSW."

_Kate_, Eva's mind corrected automatically. God, it was so much harder when you knew the person, especially in recovery. "Okay," she told Chris, "I'm on my way."

Rick caught her arm as she stood, chugging the rest of her coffee.

"The GSW… That's Kate?"

"Yeah," Eva acknowledged.

Rick bit his lip. "I can call her dad. I… I should call her dad."

Eva watched him carefully. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll let you call _first_."

His lips turned up slightly. "Thanks Eva."

She blew out a breath as she jogged after Chris. This was already starting to bug her. _Focus on the patient_, she reminded herself, __Kate first, Kate's secrets later_._


	6. Chapter 6

She was having a rather nice dream.

The scene was warm, sunny, dreamy, the sand beneath her feet cool as the ocean waves reached higher and higher on the beach. Her brain told her she'd have to move soon, a little bit away from the waves that were going to soak the edge of the blanket she sat on. There was warmth at her back, steady heat she recognized as someone's body. And it was obvious said someone's arms were hugging her close. She knew who that was because there was only one person in her life at the moment, as sappy as it was, that could make her feel the things she was feeling. She was relaxed, happy, content.

She allowed her eyes to close as his breath wafted over her shoulder, his mouth brushing her ear. "You're going to have to wake up, you know."

Her brow wrinkled. "What?"

Dream Rick smiled at her gently when she tilted her head to take him in. "From this," he said, waving around them. "You're going to have to wake up."

"This is a dream?" Now, she was confused.

"Well, drug-induced hallucination, but you're pretty close."

Drug-induced… Oh. Right. She sighed. "But I like it here."

"I'm sure you do," Dream Rick responded with light laughter. "But it gets better if you wake up."

"Better than this?" Kate asked doubtfully.

"Well, wouldn't the real thing be better than a dream?" he argued back, his voice still low and gentle.

She found herself biting her lip. "But I'm happy here."

"Because you're safe here," he murmured, and she felt something like a kiss on her hair. "You know that this is your world, that you control this. And you can't control real life."

She leaned away slightly, though not far enough to dislodge his grip. As much as she was now totally confused as to the track her mind had taken, she _liked_ being in his arms. A lot. Dream or real life. "If you're a Dream Rick, aren't you supposed to be whatever I want you to be?"

"I'll always be whoever you want me to be," he growled with a grin that was decidedly lecherous and Kate's body erupted in seductive tingles. But then, his face fell again, into a softer smile. "Even in DreamLand you have a conscience, Kate."

"And my conscience is _you_?" she asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm," he replied, this time with a childish smile. "I'm your conscience and your reality check. Isn't it great?"

She rolled her eyes. What had she done in a past life that meant karma was paying her back with Richard Castle as her conscience and reality check? "You can't even keep yourself in line, how did you become my conscience?" Even as she said it, she settled back against him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Conscience-slash-reality check or not, she cuddled in closer.

"You're arguing semantics and sending us off on an irrelevant bunny trail, Sweetheart. We were talking about waking up. Well, about you wanting to stay right where you are. And normally, I'd be all for it, but there's a real life me out there that needs you to wake up."

"Wake up from what?"

His hand came up, brushing just above her breast. "From this."

And there, on her shoulder as she pushed aside the blanket wrapped around her was an angry red circle. She knew those angry red circles, she'd seen them on a number of her colleagues from time to time. "Huh."

"Yup," he said happily. "And Real Rick is a little worse for wear. You're going to have to wake up, reassure him you're alive and well and that you are going to recover."

Kate bit her lip. "Do I have to?"

"You know you do," he pointed out, his hand trailing along her arm. It followed the same path up again, then ghosted over her shoulder before he cupped her chin, turning so she looked him in the eye. "Even if I don't want to let you go, Real Rick needs you. And I'll always be here. Always."

Her dream world went blurry then, sliding away from the clear picture. Sounds came slowly into her ear, beeping, of some kind, and rustling, like crowds of people. She found her brow wrinkling as she tried to open her eyes, tried to focus on those sounds. She wasn't on the beach anymore. Feeling came back slowly too, aching and soreness just under the surface of a haze. God, she didn't like being so confused. Where was she? Her eyes opened slowly into the smiling face of a woman she recognized.

"Morning sunshine."

Kate's brow wrinkled, her disorientation obvious. "Eva? What are you doing in my apartment?" she slurred. "Actually, what are you doing in New York? And why do I feel so blurry?"

"I believe the better question is what are you doing in my trauma unit in Miami," the other woman replied with a ready smile. "Do you remember anything?"

Kate paused for a moment, her dream coming back to her as much as the reality of what had happened. "I remember… _Heat Wave_premiere… after party…" Her eyes widened. "Is Rick okay?"

"If by Rick you mean Richard Castle who you _totally_ forgot to tell me you're dating, then yes. He's fine. You took the bullet, Katie, not him."

Kate relaxed a little, glad Rick was okay. The events were coming back to her now, slowly and in bits and pieces. Bianca, Rick's reassurances… She looked up at Eva. "How am I?"

"You took a bullet to the shoulder," Eva replied. "It nicked a couple of vital things so we had to repair that. You're not totally out of the woods yet and you _will_ be staying here for observation _without_ argument."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"If everything goes well and everything holds you should be out of here in a week."

"A week?" Kate asked, eyes wide. "Eva, I have to be back in a couple of days."

"You have to be back tomorrow, and so does the rest of your little crew. Apparently someone called someone else and pulled a couple of strings because your little party hasn't left the waiting room since you were brought in and it doesn't look like they're going to leave until you do." Eva sat down on the edge of Kate's bed. "You won't be able to fly, but I have it on good authority a vacation will do you some good. I think your man's already planning a whole road trip up the East Coast, family optional."

Kate couldn't stop the smile from crossing her lips, the same way she couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. "That sounds like him."

Eva took Kate's hand. "He's a good man, you know."

"He's a pain in the ass sometimes," Kate replied, some of her spunk infusing her voice, some of her rather regular irritation. Then her entire body softened. "I know."

"He thinks he's responsible for what happened."

"You talked to him?" Kate's eyes fell closed.

"'Course I did. He's calling your dad."

"God," Kate breathed out. "That can't be easy."

Eva chuckled slightly, pulling up the chair next to Kate's bed and shifting to it instead. "Probably not," she acknowledged, "But he was pretty insistent that he be the one to make the call."

Kate's eyes closed even as a smile drifted over her face. "That's Rick."

"You want to tell me how you're feeling before you pass out again?" Eva asked gently. "They're going to want an update."

"If you say I'm fine, then I'm fine. The drugs make the world blurry though."

And Eva knew Kate didn't like it when her world was blurry. It was nice to see that Kate's independence hadn't suffered. "We're keeping you on the meds for a while," she told her friend, her voice brooking no argument. "You'll be sedated and pretty groggy. You think you can have some visitors?"

Really, she didn't like the idea of being seen in a hospital bed, but she also knew her friends and Rick. There was no way Eva was going to be able to hold them off. She sighed. "Has he been bugging you?"

"No, but he wants to," Eva replied. "And honestly, Kate? I think, even if it's just sitting by your bedside I think, after this call, he's going to need it."

Eva had a point, and Kate nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. You go back to sleep and I'll check on you in a little while."

And Kate's world faded again.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was thankful he'd taken the time to look outside before braving it. The front of the trauma unit was filled with reporters and the last thing he wanted to deal with was one of them overhearing the conversation he was about to have with Jim Beckett.

Part of him felt obligated to be the one to tell the father of the woman he loved that said woman was currently fighting for her life in a Miami hospital. He was sure it had everything to do with the fact that he felt very responsible for the situation she was in now. He ran his hands through his hair again for the millionth time. He still saw her blood on his hands when he closed his eyes, could still feel its stickiness, still smell the copper on the air. His mother and Esposito had brought a fresh shirt and jeans for him to put on. At least he wasn't literally covered in her blood anymore. And he didn't care about the expense of the suit so long as Kate made it through. Suits could be replaced. Kate Beckett couldn't.

Eva had shown him out a back set of doors and he stood there now, phone in hand, looking down at it and wishing he had more answers. He could think of a handful of questions Jim Beckett was going to ask him and he couldn't think of answers to any of them.

He sighed. There was part of his mind, a part of him that was starting to sound suspiciously like Kate, that was telling him he was being stupid, that to even think that it was his fault was taking a lot of responsibility and was a bit self-centered. He knew better than to truly think he'd bullied, pushed or actually bribed her into anything. In fact, he was fond of saying that he never cajoled her into something she didn't want to do. And by his own logic, he hadn't forced her to come to the Heat premiere, he'd just given her the incentive.

Plus, Kate was an extremely independent woman, very capable of making her own decisions. Her decision to jump in front of the bullet may have been instinctual, but he was being egotistical to think that it was an instinct carved solely out of what she felt for him. She would have done the same for plenty of people in that room simply because it was her job. In the same vein, he hadn't been the one to shoot the gun.

But just because his inner Kate could rationalize the situation, didn't mean Jim Beckett was going to see it the same way. Rick had met the man once over a brief dinner decided at the last minute. They were in the middle of a case, but Jim was in town and they'd had a lull. Rick had originally been proud of himself for convincing Kate to go out for dinner, but his smugness had turned to nervous trepidation when Kate had met his eyes and told her father she was bringing someone along.

Then, it had been Kate's turn to gloat as Rick had fumbled his way through an impromptu meet-the-parents dinner. Kate played her role of the dutiful daughter to the hilt and as much as Rick had honestly enjoyed the play-by-play between Kate and Jim, he'd also shot her an ineffectual glare when she announced she had to make a run to the little girls' room.

But Rick had played his part too, joking once Jim had finished his speech and asking if he had any pointers, one father to another. He'd even gone to the bathroom himself and if Kate's misty eyes were any indication, he'd gotten the parental nod of approval. And he'd bet money by her soft smile for the rest of the evening that her father had spoken on behalf of her mother as well.

But none of that made this any easier. Because Jim had told Rick that all he wanted, above all else, was that his baby girl was safe and happy. Right now, Rick couldn't guarantee any of that.

Finally, he sighed scolding himself. If it was Alexis, he would have wanted to know the second it happened. Plus, if they had to make any tough decisions... He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his courage before searching his contacts for the appropriate number. Then, he hit send.

Jim picked up on the third ring.

"Mr Beckett, it's Rick. Castle."

"Rick, hello! And please, it's Jim."

God, he didn't want to be that familiar with her father right now, but he forced himself to do as Jim asked. "Jim... Um... It's Kate."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line. "Is she-"

"She's not dead," Rick quickly reassured, realizing where Jim's mind must have jumped to, "but she's..." He swallowed. "She's not okay."

There was silence for a moment, then, "What happened?"

Rick swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "She was shot," he said, unable to raise his voice louder than just above a whisper. "At the premiere."

Jim sucked in a quick breath. "You said-"

"They did surgery," Rick confirmed. "And removed the bullet. The doctor's say that with rest and the right rehabilitation of her arm and shoulder, she'll be just fine." He swallowed again. "I'm sorry Jim."

"Sorry?" Confusion was loud in Jim's voice.

And so Rick spilled the whole story, Bianca, the psychotic break the police had briefly told them about when they'd come to take witness statements, the last couple of hours of waiting and waiting and waiting… "I told you I'd keep her safe and happy. I broke that promise."

"Don't be stupid."

Rick blinked in surprise at the blunt statement.

"If you could have stepped in front of that bullet, would you?"

"In a heartbeat," Rick replied without having to think about it. "That bullet was meant for me, it should be me in that hospital bed anyway."

Jim took a deep breath. "Johanna's death taught me a lot of things, Rick, when I decided I wanted to see them. Not the least of which was there are some things in your life you can't control. You can tell me my daughter will walk out of that hospital and that I'm not going to have to make any difficult decisions and right now… That's enough."

Rick closed his eyes. "Okay." He paused for a moment. "Jim, I can have you on the first plane to Miami."

Rick was surprised when Jim actually let out a weak chuckle. "There's nothing I can do there that I can't do here. I'd just be waiting around and something tells me you're doing enough pacing for the both of us."

Pacing, worrying, hoping, praying…

"You didn't shoot her," Jim continued after a moment. "You didn't pull the trigger and I know you would have done anything in your power to take her place. I trust you to take care of my Katie, Rick and as a father, it's the best I can ask for."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any less guilty," Rick admitted.

"Well, don't let Kate find out. She'll milk it for all it's worth," Jim said lightheartedly and Rick was floored with how well he was taking the news.

"I'll call you when we know more."

"Good," Jim agreed. "And when she wakes up, tell her she's not allowed to jump in front of any move moving bullets."

"Will do, sir."

They said their goodbyes and Rick dropped his hand by his side, his chin thumping on his chest. How on earth had he made it out of that with his skin intact? How had Jim not wanted to kick him permanently out of his daughter's life for putting Kate in danger like that?

"Dad!"

Rick looked up at the flash of red above him.

"Kate woke up!"

He was off like a shot, taking the stairs three, four at a time and racing through the halls until he and Alexis skidded into the waiting room. Martha, Esposito, Ryan and Lanie were all crowded around Eva's small body and Rick managed a smile, as anxious as he was.

"She woke up briefly," Eva repeated for Rick's benefit. "We're still going to keep her sedated, but the fact that she woke up is a good sign."

"Can we see her?" Rick asked immediately.

"Only one or two people," Eva cautioned. "And she's asleep right now."

"I don't care," Rick replied, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "I want to see her." Then he paused. Demanding wasn't going to help him here and he knew that. "Please."

Eva smiled. "She says she's up for visitors, but not too many at once."

"You go," Esposito said immediately, nodding quickly at Rick. "Me and Ryan… We've got something we've gotta do."

Part of Rick wanted to ask, but that part was firmly shoved aside in favour of the rather large part of him screaming to see Kate, alive, whole and breathing. "Lead on."

Lanie turned to Esposito and Ryan once Rick was far enough out of earshot. "What are you two planning?"

The boys exchanged a look.

"The guys in charge of the case are interrogating our shooter this afternoon," Ryan began.

"And we were thinking of stopping by for a little chat of our own," Esposito finished, his eyes fixed solidly on Lanie. She just barely resisted the smile at the determination and loyalty burning in his gaze. "You in?"

Lanie's eyes hardened as she matched Esposito's stare. "Hell yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

"She was all over him and I just… I did what any other woman would do…"

Lanie rolled her eyes as Bianca sobbed in the interrogation room. They hadn't been able to interview her before now due to a backlog of lawyers and her own psychotic break. Now, Bianca Stewart of Iowa was sobbing at the table in the interrogation room, her lawyer on her side and two Miami officers on the other.

"You've got this all wrong. Ricky… Ricky loves me and she…" Bianca hiccupped.

Lanie growled as she watched the tears run down the woman's face. She was delusional completely and utterly, to think that she could cry in an interrogation room while Kate was sleeping off drugs in the hospital after surgery that could have killed her. Hell, after putting a bullet in Kate's chest that almost _killed_ her.

"That tramp stole him! She thinks she can just waltz into his party and-"

"That's it," Lanie hissed. "I've heard enough."

She headed for the door to the observation room but Esposito caught her around the waist, hauling her backwards and holding her against his chest. "Not a good call. You just say in here."

Lanie struggled. "How can you be so calm about this? This is the bitch that shot your friend!"

"Yeah, and we're going to let real justice deal with her," Esposito replied, wrapping his other arm around her too. Sometimes, he forgot that Lanie was actually strong for a diminutive person. "Those cops in there seem like good guys and she's confessing to everything. We want to do this right, we let them handle it."

It was another half an hour before the officers told Bianca and her lawyer that they were finished and Esposito flatly refused to release Lanie while they watched. Eventually, she just settled in, feeling him against her back. Despite her anger she couldn't help but take in the feeling of him behind her, arm wrapped around her. She shook her head violently.

_Come on Parish, now is not the time for your libido to act up_, she told herself, folding her arms over her chest.

They waited until the officers stood and headed towards the door before Lanie, Esposito and Ryan slid out of the observation room.

"Detectives," the younger one greeted. "Doctor Parish."

Esposito held out a hand. "Thanks for letting us come watch," he said.

One of the officers shrugged. "Least we could do. In your shoes, I'd've wanted the same damn thing."

The other one snorted. "Actually, I'd've wanted to do more."

"Yeah well. You knew Beckett you'd just be watching too," Ryan said with a smile. "She'd kill us if we didn't let justice do it's job."

Esposito smirked as Ryan exchanged handshakes with the two men opposite them and it was only then that he realized Lanie had slipped away. He cursed slightly when he caught sight of her stepping into the interrogation room. "Hey Doc! That's not a good idea."

But Lanie was on a mission and Esposito wasn't fast enough. Before anyone, including the officer slapping the cuffs on Bianca could register exactly what was going on, Lanie had pulled back her fist and slammed it into the woman's jaw.

"Hey!"

"That's assault!" Bianca's lawyer called.

"I'll show you assault," Lanie shot back, but Esposito caught her around the waist again, hauling her bodily backwards and away from Bianca.

"Jesus, Lanie," he said finally loosening his grip when she started to settle. "Never took you for the vigilante justice type."

"The bitch shot Kate," Lanie replied, the most obvious answer as she and Bianca exchanged daggers across the interrogation room. "Almost killed her."

"She deserved it, for stealing my man," Bianca snapped back, sniffling.

"Let's get one thing straight," the ME answered, fire in her eyes. "He was _never_ your man."

Esposito took that opening. "And next time you get jealous 'cause someone has what you don't, do what normal people do and make up a damn boyfriend instead of going around _shooting_ cops." He pulled Lanie from the room and over to a nearby bench, forcing her to sit. "Doc, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," Lanie snapped, shrugging his hand off of her arm. "Don't you _dare_."

Esposito sighed. "Listen, Lanie… Kate's shooting… It's shaken all of us, but even the hospital doc said she was going to be fine. Castle's with her now and you know if there's any one you trust with your girl, it's him."

The ME cursed the tears that came to her eyes. She'd been strong the whole time, kept all of her emotions bottled up because she didn't want to upset anyone at the hospital. But it was all coming down, crashing around her ears. Kate was her damned sister, her best friend and unlike the others, Lanie knew just how close Kate had come to actually dying. She knew the anatomy, she'd known when she'd been leaning over Kate, holding Castle's jacket to the bleeding wound, just how bad it was. And even knowing Kate was going to be okay didn't stop the barrage of thoughts that the detective had come _thisclose_.

Esposito had never really been good with crying females, but he felt something tug in his stomach as he watched Lanie start to cry. "Hey, hey," he said, reaching out to rest an awkward hand on her shoulder. "She's gonna be fine, remember?"

Lanie didn't think. As her emotions crashed down on her, she turned her face to his shoulder, gripping his hand tightly in hers as she cried.

* * *

"Hey dad."

Rick looked up at Alexis, standing there, fiddling with her hands. He released one of his hands from where both were cupped around Kate's and held out his arm. "Hey Sweetie."

Alexis didn't hesitate. She came to lean against his side, looking over Kate's pale, sleeping form.

"She looks so weak like this."

The redhead looked down at her father, at the way his gaze was fixed on Kate's face. It was odd to see the detective so still, to hear the beeping of the machinery monitoring her vital signs. Alexis was scared for Kate, scared that even though Doctor Zambrano had reassured them that Kate should be fine the detective wouldn't wake up.

"I'm thinking of renting a car and driving back to New York," Rick said out of the blue. "Eva says she can't fly with her injury."

Alexis blinked. "How long?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "As long as Kate wants."

Alexis felt a pang in her chest.

"You're invited," he said, glancing up at her with an adoring smile that lessened the pang a little. "Some time up the east coast, beach houses, little towns… Away from the hustle and bustle."

That was new and had been a shift since Kate had started dating her dad. He no longer seemed to need the constant moving of the city. He was content to rent little places when they did weekends away. Kate had changed him and honestly, Alexis didn't know what to think.

"I have school," she said quietly. There was a big part of her that wanted to go, but sometimes, when Kate was around, she felt a little bit like an outsider, like Kate and her dad were the popular kids and she wasn't being let into the in-crowd. They often got lost in their own little world and though her dad knew she was there and even though they still did father-daughter things, Alexis couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of the woman who was starting to take up more and more of her father's time.

"You can miss a week," Rick said, looking up at her again. He was feeling a little bit raw, a little too worn down and there was nothing he wanted more than to spend time with two of his favourite women. "Come part way, fly the rest."

"Dad, it's almost exams," she responded softly. "I can't afford to miss any more school. I have to go back tomorrow."

He sighed. "Where did you get your responsible gene?"

Despite the sadness that was starting to press in on her, Alexis smiled. "I ask myself that question every day."

It was another couple of hours before Kate's eyelids fluttered open and she groaned against the light. Rick hadn't left her bedside, though Alexis had when Lanie, Esposito and Ryan returned, the ME's eyes looking a little redder than usual.

Rick pushed himself up slightly, despite himself. "Kate?"

She forced her eyes open again, fixing them on the body leaning over her and forcing her eyes to focus. "Hey," she said, voice scratchy, even as she smiled up at Rick.

"Hey."

There was such relief in his voice as her eyes fell closed again and her lips twitched up. "You look like crap, Rick."

"Yeah well," Rick he replied breathlessly, his thumb stroking over her hand. His grip was tight, but she didn't mind it. She took comfort in it.

"If I didn't know better," she said, clearing her throat. Rick held a glass out and she thankfully took a sip. "I would say you missed me."

His eyes turned serious, focusing on her for a brief moment before looking away again. When he looked back at her, she knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

"Kate," Rick began, "I-"

"Don't."

His eyes widened at her quiet whisper. "What?"

She smiled softly, her eyes sliding closed again as the pain medication kicked in. "I know what you're going to say. And I don't want you to say it."

"Why not?" He was almost offended, actually, that she'd tell him to shut up about _this_.

"Because I just went through a near-death experience," she replied, her voice quiet. Her eyes popped open with an awareness that surprised him. "This isn't the time."

"I can't think of a better time," he argued, squeezing her hand. "I could have lost you."

"Yes, but even if-" she swallowed thickly. "Even if I hadn't woken up, I would know. I do know. And I want you to tell me because you want to tell me, not because you think you have to so that I'll know in case something happens. You don't have to tell me for me to know, Rick."

He blinked. Where the hell had this extraordinary woman come from? He laughed a little to himself. Of course, he found a woman whom he definitely loves almost as much as his mother and daughter in the one place he hadn't been anticipating it. "And what if I want to tell you here?"

Her smile was affectionate. "I still don't want to hear it hopped up on fantastic narcotics. I want to hear it when I'm completely clear-headed, back in New York and out of this damned hospital."

He pushed himself out of the chair, kissing her forehead, her cheek, then her mouth. He would have deepened it, but a throat cleared in the doorway. He held her hand tightly as he slid back into his chair and Kate smiled at seeing the group standing there.

"Hey guys."

Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Martha and Alexis filed in, though the two redheads could only hold their calm for a split second. They rushed to Kate's bedside, Alexis looked like she'd wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms tightly around the detective. But she refrained. Still, Kate saw it and held out her hand for the redhead. Alexis grasped it like a lifeline. Martha rested her hand on Kate's leg.

"We're so glad you're okay, Darling," Martha said, squeezing Kate's leg.

Kate hummed her eyes falling closed for a moment. "Me too."

"You scared us there, Girl," Lanie agreed from the end of Kate's bed.

"I'm okay," Kate replied, squeezing Rick's hand again. "I'm okay." Her eyes narrowed as she watched Ryan and Esposito exchange a look. "What is it?"

A grin spread over Ryan's face. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"I don't know," Esposito replied a considering look on his face. "You think she can take it? Hey!"

Lanie glared, putting the hand that had just whacked Esposito on her hip.

"Okay, woman!" Esposito shook his head then turned back to Kate. "We asked a favour of the fantastic officers that came to investigate your scene," he said, "And they called us just before Dr Zambrano came to tell us you were awake."

"So we went down there," Ryan picked up. "You know, just to talk to her."

Kate snorted, then winced as it pulled on her shoulder. She stopped Rick's hand from reaching for her pain meds.

Esposito turned serious. "They've got an air-tight case," he said. "She'll plead insanity but…"

He didn't have to say that it still didn't feel quite right. Kate smiled at the loyalty. She knew, through thick and thin, her team, her friends, her _family _would be there for her. "Thanks guys."

"Oh," Esposito spoke up again with a smirk. "And the good doctor hit her."

Rick's eyes lit up immediately, landing on Lanie. "You did?"

"Of course I did," Lanie replied, rolling her eyes. "Crazy bitch deserved it."

"Oh, do tell!" he pleaded excitedly.

Ryan, Lanie and Esposito exchanged a look, then Ryan took a breath.

"Well, the interrogation was over and we were just saying thanks to the officers in charge…"


	9. Chapter 9

Kate tried her hide her grimace as she and Rick strolled down the beach on their latest stop along the east coast. She'd actually initially resisted going, knowing she would much rather be in New York, but between Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and, of course, Rick himself, she really hadn't been given much of a choice. But the kicker had been Eva.

"You're in no condition to go back to work," her long-time friend had told her. Her tone had been straight-forward, matter-of-fact logic that Kate hadn't been able to find fault with. There was really no reason for her to be in New York recovering when she could do it in a quaint east coast bed and breakfast. She still felt a little like she'd been coerced, but they'd been slowly making their way up the east coast and even Kate had to admit she was enjoying waking up to the smell of Rick and the seashore wrapped around her.

"You okay?" he asked, lacing their fingers together and she mentally cursed herself for not being better at hiding her discomfort.

"Fine," she replied, trying for a believable smile. She'd cut back dramatically on the post-op pain meds to the bare minimum Eva had suggested when she and Rick had gotten into a fight about it a few days before.

"You're not weak if you take the meds, Sweetheart," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "I don't like seeing you uncomfortable."

And she appreciated the concern, really she did. "I'm okay," she told him. "Really."

But, like she seemed to have a bad habit of doing even eight months into their extremely serious relationship, she'd forgotten how well he knew her, how well he could read her. He shot her a quick look before his eyes focused ahead again.

"You don't have to take the pills, but at least tell me why. I know you too well to just assume it's only about feeling weak and vulnerable." he brought her hand slowly to his mouth, mindful, since it was her left side, of the stitches.

A slow slither of heat spread through her body as his lips feathered over her knuckles. She knew he was making a concerted effort not to treat her as a delicate damsel in distress and she truly appreciated it.

But, he'd asked her a question. Her gratitude could be conveyed later. She shot him a little smirk. "Okay, Mister Psychologist. If you're so sure it's something other than not liking who I am on the drugs, tell me what I'm feeling."

If he caught the subtle dig – which she definitely knew he had – he ignored it and continued to stroll down the sand with her. "I think it's about your dad," he told her softly.

Her steps faltered and he moved immediately in front of her, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pulling her body close as she tumbled into him. She hissed and slammed her eyes closed as the pain passed.

"You have to remember you're still fresh out of surgery for a bullet wound," he murmured and only the little smile on his face saved him from injury. They'd both had a hard time forgetting the ordeal, each of them waking the other up with terrible nightmares of the event. Hers were bad. His were worse. When she'd finally gotten him to break down and tell her about them, he'd painted a terrible picture for her of the differing scenarios that went through his subconscious. Eva telling him she hadn't made it through surgery. Watching her bleed out on the floor of the hotel. Sitting by her bedside as she flat-lined just when they'd thought she was on the mend… At least hers was the same devastating moment over and over. She hadn't jumped in front of him and _he'd_ been the one to take the bullet.

No matter the assurances, neither of them seemed to be able to keep those fears at bay and the nightmares kept coming. They were both adjusting, and it was nice to have him curled up beside her, tucked around her when those nightmares surfaced.

He took her hand again, and they started back on their leisurely pace towards nowhere. They were walking away from the little beach house he'd rented mostly because he knew she loved the ocean. She liked that he'd filed that information away. They didn't walk much farther before he stopped again, looking out over the crashing waves.

"Kate, I know you don't want to be dependent," he said, voice just loud enough to be heard over the waves. "And I know that not only does that have everything to do with why you refuse to take the pills, but it stems from your dad's reliance on alcohol after your mother died. You don't want the pain pills to become a crutch, to drown out the feelings we both have to deal with." He paused for a moment, still looking out over the waves instead of meeting her gaze. "I admire that strength, that tenacity, that strong-jawed determination, but I don't want you to feel like you have to keep being so independent."

She blinked. He really had thought this through and, admittedly, part of it was right. She didn't want to look to the drugs when she was trying to battle through emotions and fears that were still sorting themselves out. She didn't want to start relying on the drugs to sleep, even though she knew they knocked her out cold.

He turned to her, cupping her cheek in his free hand. "Your independence is too much a part of you for it to just… go away, but I don't like seeing you uncomfortable or in pain. This is going to take some time to heal and working yourself to exhaustion to try and get back to your idea of 'normal' isn't the way to go about it."

Kate forced herself to take a deep breath, knowing his words were said in the spirit of love and caring rather than trying to decide what was best for her. It would do her no good to lose her temper and snap at him. "Rick-"

"I know," he interrupted with a warm smile. "I have to let you do this your way, but it makes me feel better to know I've told you that. You don't have to be strong around me. I love you, and that means that I'm going to be beside you for every step of this."

She couldn't stop the smile from lighting up her entire face. She'd stopped him in the hospital because the hidden romantic in her had wanted this moment, those words and outside of the emergency context. Her right hand came up to pull at his shirt, flicking at the buttons. "I know I don't have to be strong with you," she admitted quietly. "I've known that for years but… old habits die hard. I'm trying."

"I know," Rick promised. "And I'm trying too. I just… I needed you to know that."

"I do know," she replied. "And thank you, for fighting your inner nature."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "It is pretty big of me, isn't it?"

"Very," Kate agreed, laughing despite herself. He chuckled with her, pulling away and turning them back the way they came. They walked in silence, all the way back to the cottage, but Kate stopped him as they reached it, moving to the edge of the water. "I want to watch the sunset," she said, pressing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her body. He pulled her back against him snugly and they watched the orange sun dip in the sky.

Just as it was about to sink over the horizon, Kate murmured, "Say it again."

Rick didn't need her to tell him what she was referring to and he smiled, wide. "I love you."

She squeezed his arms, tightening them around her briefly. "I love you, too."


End file.
